onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DarkSkullPirates/Scatchmen Apoo vs Gekko Moriah
'Hello everyone who will read this. This is one I've been looking forward to making because it involves my favorite charecter, Scartchmen Apoo, and my favorite Shichibukai, Gekko Moria. After reading, give me constructive Critism in the comment. Apoo vs Moria here we go!' It has been two years since Gekko Moria disapeared in front of Don Quioxe Doflamingos eyes. Moriah was turned invisable by his subordinate, Absalom. They escaped and are sailing the New World. Gekko Moriah, Absalom, Dr. Hogback, and a new subordinate they met during their travels, Miris. The group is sailing to a shadowy island, during clear weather. Miris is steering, Absalom is in the crowsnest, Hogback is doing research, and Moriah is sleeping. Infobox: Miris: Copper Head Snakeneck. Master Swordsman. Miris is a member of the Snakeneck tribe. He wears a turban around his head that covers his mouth and nose slits. He has thick black goggles, and long flowing robes. the robes are open, showing his scaled chest. We wears a wrap around his stomach, which he keeps knives in. Miris: 'Absalom. We're nearing land. '''Absalom: '''I'll inform master Moriah. ''Absalom wakes up Moriah, and the whole group gets on the deck. They dock on Kapseta island. The island is dark and cloudy, ruins of black stone scatter the island. Deep forrest surround the islands perimiter. 'Moriah: '''Kishishishishi! Reminds me of Thriller bark! ''The journey past the forrest, into the main part of the island. They see another group is allready there. A man from the longarm tribe. Another with an afro, and more people. '''Moriah: '''Kishishishi!! This is my island now, get out of here before I make you!! '''Infobox: Dejas: On Air Pirates Navigator. The On Air Pirate with an afro, Dejas pops up from behind a wall Dejas: 'Captain! Thats Gekko Moriah! but wait, he died during the war! ''A man with abnormally long arms walks over 'Apoo: '''Gekko Moriah. I'm Scratchmen Apoo and I claim this island for myself. '''Moriah: '''Well then rookie. Fight me for it. '''Apoo: '''You asked for it....'Tatakau Music! Multi Pop Apoo turns his stomach into a drum and his index fingers into drumsticks. He rapidly beats on the drum as 15 small soundwaves go up to Moriah face and emit a loud pop, eatch with the pressure of a bullet. Moriah: 'Damn rookie....'Doppleman! Moriahs shadow then comes to life behind him. Moriah: 'Brick Bat!' The doppleman turns into shadow bats that swarm Apoo. Apoo: Tatakau Music! Tune Barrier! Apoos arm turns into a guitar, and he plays it a little. The soundwaves make a force field around him, that hits the bats and sends them flying. Apoo: 'Tatakau Music! Scratch Shan DON! Shan!' By hitting his head like a symbol, a slicing soundwave is send twards Moriah, but before it can decapitae him, he switched places with his Doppleman, who was now put back together from the bats. Moriah: Tsuno-Tokage. Moriah makes a lizard come out of his own shadow, narrowly missing Apoos stomach. Apoo then does some backflips in the air, and lands on top of a tall ruin. Apoo: 'Tatakau Music! Scratch!' A large slashing soundwave comes across Moriahs face. He dosent have time to trade places with his shadow and the soundwave scrapes scross his left side. Moriah runs near where Apoo is, then grabs his shadow and makes it stretch over on top of the ruin. Moriah: 'Kage Kakumei. Shadow Stretch.' By making his own shadow stretch, he himself stretched. He then grabs the back end and puts it where his feet would be, making his body the normal legth once again. Moriah: 'Brick Bat!' At that exact moment, Apoo unleashes a move aswell. Apoo: Tatakau Music! DON! The bats and explosion colide, sending some bats flying while others were more lucky to get a few bites in on Apoo. Apoo: '''Your just too easy!! '''Tatakau Music! Melody Storm. Apoo then turns his arm into a violin, and begins to play. The soundwaves from the violin rapidly slash Moriah, and then grow larger as he plays faster. After a few cuts, Moriah switches places with his shadow. Apoo then realises this and aims the music at both of them, making it impossible to dodge. Apoo: '''Now for the grand finale!! Listen to my song!! He starts to play a techno sounding tune on his keyboard teeth. The keyboards sounds keeps going on, even when he removes his hand. Apoo then starts to play the drums on his stomach and knees. That sound also stays when he moves his hands. '''Apoo: '''WAHOOOOOO. The powers of my Tune Tune no mi are limitless! Moriah is unable to move, as if the music is hypnotising him. He cant even control his shadow. Apoo then turns his hands into symbols, eatch time he claps they crash. '''Apoo: '''Allright!!! Are you ready for the finale!!! HURRICANE OF SOUND! The music from eatch instrument on his body grows immensley and a huge barrage of soundwaves atacks Moriah. Moriah snaps out of his trance halfway through the bombardment of tiny explosions, cuts, and blunt atacks. He manages to switch places with his shadow, but not before he falls over from the pain. Moriah then starts to cough blood, and Hogback runs over. Hogback is pulled off of him by a member of the On Air Pirates and Apoo walks over to Moriah. '''Apoo: '''Whats the matter? You couldnt handle the sound of my music? '''Moriah: '''Damn.....you..... '''Apoo: '''Just pass out allready. '''Tatakau Music. DON. An explosion hits Moriah straight in the face and he is KOed. ''The battle is over, and Moriahs allies are tending to his wounds as they run off back to their ship. The On Air Pirates try to heal up Apoo from his wounds aswell. '' Category:Blog posts